


The captain's necklace

by Blood_kink



Series: pointless pwps [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gerard Way, Choking, Face Slapping, M/M, Minor Violence, Pirates, Rivals, Sexual Tension, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_kink/pseuds/Blood_kink
Summary: "I've wanted to do that for a while..." Frank confessed, pushing his thumb inside Gerard's mouth."Frank-" Gerard moaned around his thumb."You're so pretty," Frank said. He leaned to whisper at his ear, and bit the shell. "So pretty like this, there's so many things I want to do to you, Gerard... ""F-Frank..." He felt his hand wrap around his throat. Before Frank started squeezing, Gerard gasped out. "Please.""Do you want me?"--or a shitty pirate au in which Frank captures Gerard because he stole a pearl necklace from him and when Frank chokes him things start escalating.(oh and they're rivals)--prompt: choking/slapping
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: pointless pwps [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957546
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	The captain's necklace

**Author's Note:**

> Look pirates allowed gay marriage so I'm just saying they would be pretty gay.  
> Also this is shit so I apologize but I swear I'm TRYING.

Gerard opened his eyes and found that he was no longer on his ship, and that his arms and legs were tied to a chair. He looked at his surroundings, and noticed a dog was sat in front of him, watching him. His eyes widened as he recognized it, _oh no._ This couldn’t be happening. Gerard knew only one person who had a dog like that aboard with them, and Gerard _couldn’t be in his ship._

The chair would barely move at his attempts to free himself from the restrains. That didn't stop Gerard to keep on trying, he _had_ to get out of there before he even had the opportunity to face him.

"I guess you're not going to help me," he said towards the dog who hadn't moved from where it was sat. The dog only tilted its head in response, and continued to gaze at him curiously. He leaned all of his body weight backwards and then he was impulsing himself forward. The chair creaked, and Gerard allowed himself a small victory smile. "Th-that's fine," he grunted and repeated the action. "Think I've figured it out. You just stay there and—"

"Trying to escape?"

Gerard lost his balance at the sound of that familiar voice he had come to loathe. He landed face first into the ground, and groaned in pain. The sound of boots walking towards him, made Gerard look up to his fellow rival looming over him—something he rarely did considering his height. Gerard was about to answer back with a snarky response, but he was interrupted by a tongue licking at his face. The dog had moved from his previous position, and was attacking Gerard's face with kisses.

"Lois missed you," Frank said, petting his dog. His face had lost his smirk and was now neutral. 

Gerard scrunched his nose as Lois continued to show her affection towards him. He might despise Frank, but Gerard did have a soft spot for his dog. (Maybe he should just take her with him one day, but Frank wouldn't let him get away with it.) If his hands weren't tied behind his back, he would probably pet her like Frank was.

"And what about you?" Gerard said. "Missed me so much you had to capture me?" 

Frank scoffed and motioned Lois to go away, and she stopped licking at Gerard's face and ran into the open door leading out to the deck. Frank went to close the door after she left, and walked back to Gerard, his expression stern.

"I believe you have something that's mine." 

"I don't know what you're talking about." He feigned innocence, Gerard knew exactly what Frank wanted from him. He clicked his tongue. "So let me go."

"No," Frank said simply.

Gerard wasn't going to have any of this nonsense, he had to get out of Frank's ship yes or yes. He’d already spent too much time in here, and his crew was probably worried about him. Gerard had told them he’d get the necklace and get back right after, but somehow he’d been captured by Frank's crew. Luckily he'd hidden the necklace well enough, because by the looks of it they hadn't found it on him...yet. 

There was only one way he could get out, and that was pissing Frank off enough for him to let him go or make him fight him. Either one was a way out.

He gathered up all the saliva he could on his mouth and spat it right into Frank's boots. He smiled when he saw that this made Frank fume, but his smile was soon erased when the boot made contact with his face. He tasted blood in his mouth, and just to spite Frank even more he spat again onto his boots, this time with blood.

"So that's how it's going to be, huh?" Frank's rested one boot on Gerard's throat, applying very little pressure on it. "You see, I'm not going to let you go until you give me back what's mine."

Frank might've been barely stepping on his throat, but it was enough to stop Gerard's airflow. He struggled for words when Frank laughed at him knowing he was completely at his mercy. Gerard would've passed out if it weren't for Frank finally removing his foot at the sound of Gerard choking out—and barely even making a sound—his name. The relief was immense once air was filling his lungs again, but he still felt lightheaded and he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Now, now," Frank started, he moved Gerard's chair back into its previous position before he had fallen. Frank grabbed his face and forced Gerard to look at him. "Open you eyes, I'm not done with you." 

"Let me go," Gerard said again, trying to keep his face from showing fear. Frank was eyeing him like he was a prey, and at this point all of Gerard's confidence had disappeared and was replaced with fear of what was going to happen with him now. What was Frank even going to do to him?

Apparently the answer to that was to choke him.

Gerard was still trying to catch his breath when Frank's hand slithered its way to his neck, cutting him from air once again. Gerard didn't know for how long Frank kept his hand tight around his throat. Every so often he would loosen the grip allowing Gerard to gasp for some air before squeezing again.

Gerard wished that he could pass out, but whenever he felt himself slipping too far away, Frank would always bring him back. Either by releasing him, or straight up slapping him to make him react. What he hated the most was that his body was reacting in a way that it should definitely not be reacting. Gerard was getting turned on by this.

He was hoping Frank wouldn’t notice how Gerard had grown hard in his pants, but Frank kept squeezing and slapping Gerard. Causing him pain, resulting into pleasure. This was torture.

The sound wasn’t supposed to leave his mouth, hell, he wasn’t even supposed to make a sound like that. But when Frank hit his face once again, he released a breathy moan.

Frank repeated the motion, and Gerard couldn’t help himself.

“ _Ah-“_ Blood rushed both to his face and to his lower regions. 

He heard Frank chuckle, and Gerard knew that Frank had spotted his hard on.It was pure humiliation how Frank was looking down directly at it, and Gerard would've closed his legs if they weren't bound to the fucking chair. Frank's hand was still gripping hard on his neck, and the other one had found its way to his crotch. 

“Is this getting you off?” He asked, releasing Gerard momentarily, but his other hand was still palming him, making Gerard involuntarily thrust his hips. "Answer me."

Gerard was breathing hard through his nose, taking lungfuls of air to try to get at least some oxygen to make his brain function again. He wasn't thinking straight; he could barely even see straight. Frank in front of him was all blurry and all of sudden too close. It took Gerard a moment to realize that Frank really was that close and that it wasn't his head imagining it, he could feel his breath ghosting on his face. Frank was looking at him intensely, waiting for an answer from Gerard. 

"Yes," Gerard said in all honestly, and looked away from Frank. The fucker was probably going to start laughing any second now at how ridiculous Gerard was for getting turned on by Frank— _his rival_ — choking him. He was even more embarrassed by the fact that Frank's hand was still on his fucking crotch. 

Frank grabbed Gerard's face, and forced Gerard to look at him. There was something in the way Frank's eyes were gazing at Gerard that wasn't clicking, he didn't look amused, but he didn't look angry or disgusted either—which was the exact reaction Gerard was expecting from Frank—he looked deep in thought almost.

What Gerard wasn't expecting at all, was for Frank to kiss him. Gerard didn't know why he did it, the logical thing was to try to back away, but he started kissing Frank back. 

The kiss wasn't gentle at all. Frank was pulling at Gerard's hair, and if Gerard wasn't tied up, he was pretty sure he'd be doing the same to Frank. At a certain tug, Gerard moaned, and Frank took that as an opportunity to shove his tongue down Gerard's mouth. The chair creaked as Frank straddled Gerard's legs and brought him even closer. Gerard couldn't process anything that was happening at all, he could only feel Frank all over him, touching everything. This was unlike any other times Frank had touched him, it was almost like when they fought, but not quite. The familiar roughness was still there, but it had something more to it. _Lust._

Gerard wasn't prepared for Frank to pull away. When he did, in his lustful state Gerard chased after his lips, but Frank stopped him. He had his eyes closed and was trying to catch his breath, and Gerard couldn't deny that Frank was really fucking hot like this.

Gerard looked at him doe-eyed and whimpered when he felt Frank move so their crotches were rubbing against each other. Frank was hard too, and from what Gerard could feel, he was big. Gerard whimpered again, gaining Frank's attention and making him open his eyes to look at him. 

He smirked and cradled his face, his thumb playing with Gerard's lips. Frank started circling his hips causing a delicious friction between their erections. 

"I've wanted to do that for a while..." Frank confessed, pushing his thumb inside Gerard's mouth. 

" _Frank_ -" Gerard moaned around his thumb. 

"You're so pretty," Frank said. He leaned to whisper at his ear, and bit the shell. "So pretty like this, there's so many things I want to do to you, Gerard... "

" _F-Frank..."_ He felt his hand wrap around his throat. Before Frank started squeezing, Gerard gasped out. " _Please."_

" _Do you want me?"_

He didn't release Gerard so he could speak, so Gerard just nodded and let out a silent moan. 

"This is how this is going to work," Frank said, letting go of his throat. "I'm going to untie you, and you're going to undress yourself for me."

He started working on untying Gerard's restrains, and Gerard should've taken the chance to overthrow Frank and escape. But something inside him didn't want to escape, at least not yet. 

The first thing he did was to rub his wrists where the rope had dug on. Frank got off him to untie his legs, and he backed away to let Gerard stand up. He could just run and escape right now, Gerard reminded himself. Frank was also aware of the fact that Gerard had the opportunity to escape if he wanted to, but he knew Gerard wasn't going to. Frank was right because Gerard was too interested—eager too—on what was happening that he wanted to stay. 

Gerard followed Frank's order and began to undress himself. He did it as teasingly as he could, slowly working his shirt up and off his shoulders to reveal the pale skin underneath. He let it fall to the floor and stepped out of his boots right after. He pulled down at his breeches which felt tighter than usual, and moaned softly when he felt his cock spring free. He looked over at Frank who eyed him hungrily, almost saying that if Gerard didn't speed up his undressing, he was going to rip off the remaining of his clothing. Gerard got out of them, and stood there expecting for Frank's next command. Frank was devouring the sight of Gerard naked in front of him. 

It was barely even a second before Frank was all over Gerard, and attacking his lips. This kiss was messier than their first. Gerard didn't have any restrains on him anymore, allowing him to let his hands wander all over Frank's body. He tried to get Frank's clothes off too, but before he could do more than just mess them up, Frank was making Gerard walk backwards and pushed him onto a bed. 

Frank never stopped kissing him while he fell into the bed, and Gerard was pulling Frank closer, his cock brushing against Frank's clothed one. Frank placed his his hands to hold Gerard's thighs. He pulled off the kiss to look at Gerard, smirking. 

"So _that's_ where you hid my necklace," Frank said, and moved to look closer at the pearl necklace.

Gerard could feel Frank breathing so close to his skin, and touching him unlike any other way he'd touched him. Frank was being gentle. It had been so long since someone had touched Gerard like this. Touching him on the places where his skin was milky white and lacking bruises. Gerard had wrapped the necklace around his left thigh, and had been surprised how the pearls blended almost perfectly with his skin. The necklace would blend completely if it weren't for the small black cross in the middle of it. 

When Frank started to kiss and suck on his inner thighs, Gerard knew that they weren't going to be lacking marks or bruises anymore. He moved his hand to grab at Frank's hair. 

" _My necklace,_ you mean," Gerard answered back with a taunting smile. He arched his back when Frank started sucking at a certain spot, and Gerard moaned when he felt teeth dig into the skin.

Frank chuckled, sending vibrations on his skin. "I believe it was mine first."

"Finders keepers, Frankie." Gerard let himself enjoy the sensation of Frank marking him up.

Oh, how much Gerard loved getting marked up, specially by someone—the situation at hand barely even mattered. Sometimes when he and Frank would be involved in a fight, he would let Frank get a few hits on him so Gerard could later look at himself in the mirror all bloodied up and bruised. There was just something that turned him on so much from getting pain or thrown around. Maybe that's why he always came back to Frank. 

Gerard felt Frank unclasp the pearls around his thigh, and opened his eyes. " _Hey!_ what do you think you're—"

Frank immediately shut him up, a hand by his neck. " _Shh,_ I'm just putting it on you."

Gerard calmed down as the weight of the pearls wrapped around his neck, and the clasp was done again. He made eye contact with Frank, and bit his lip teasingly. "How do I look?"

Frank answered by kissing him. It was a short kiss, but nevertheless it was all tongue and teeth clashing. Frank pulled away, and Gerard reached out to try to get him back in his mouth. 

"Do you want to see?" Frank asked all of sudden. 

Gerard nodded eagerly and Frank handed him a mirror—or a portion of one. His reflection stared back at him utterly wrecked. His black hair was dishelved and creating a dark halo around his face. His face was covered in spit and he had some dried up blood on his lips and nose from when Frank had kicked him. Gerard had a blush that covered him almost all the way down to his shoulders and the pearl necklace was contrasting so beautifully against it. 

A pearl necklace worn on ladies usually was a symbol of modesty and incorruptibility. Gerard smiled as his reflection showed the complete opposite for neither was he a lady, modest or incorruptible. The black cross represented better what Gerard was, a beautiful sin. 

He looked up at Frank, who in this whole time never stopped staring at Gerard with his pupils blown.

This time Gerard started the kiss. He tossed the mirror to the floor—maybe even shattering it—, grabbed a handful of Frank's hair, and kissed the fuck out of him. 

Frank crawled on top of Gerard. The rough fabric of his clothes rubbing against Gerard's sensitive cock. Gerard whined and fisted at Frank's shirt. 

"Off," he said, and tried lifting it past Frank's arms. " _Frank.."_

Frank chuckled at Gerard's demands and attempts to undress him. He helped Gerard take off his clothes and soon enough both men were naked and panting against each other on the bed. 

They were making out heavily and rutting against each other. Gerard let out a string of moans out with each drag of their cocks together and with each mark Frank was leaving on his body. Frank reached down to grab Gerard's cock and he started to move his hand up and down, and digging at the slit. 

" _Frank."_ Gerard sucked at Frank's bottom lip, and gasped when Frank sped up. He felt his orgasm building inside him, he was so close. Just a little more and he would cum. 

But then all of sudden Frank stopped and Gerard couldn't reach his climax. He cried out and whined. 

"I-I want to try something," Frank panted, and sat back onto his legs. "Spread your legs open for me."

"Okay," Gerard said. He scooted back onto the bed a little, and then spread his legs, and waited for further instruction from Frank.

Frank got in position in between his legs and pushed them even further apart, almost making Gerard bend onto himself. Gerard just looked expectantly at what Frank was trying to do. He soon found out when he felt the head of Frank's cock on his hole. 

Gerard wasn't a stranger to having things up his ass, most times when he would jerk off he would use one hand on his cock and work up to three fingers up his ass. But he'd never had someone stick their dick inside—even when he fucked with someone they would just finger him—, and Gerard knew for a fact that Frank's cock was way bigger and thicker than three fingers.

When Frank pushed, Gerard cried out. It hurt more than three fingers. Gerard tried to relax, but Frank pushed a little bit more and Gerard told him to stop. 

"It's too much," Gerard explained and whimpered when Frank pulled out.

"Start with your fingers," he said, and grabbed Frank's hand. He put three fingers inside his mouth and covered them in as much saliva as he could. "Then you can fuck me, and it'll hurt less." 

The first finger slid easily and barely even burned. Frank moved it around experimentally, but after a while he found a regular pace, and he added the second finger. The two fingers slid easily in and out of him, and Frank scissored him. By the third finger, Gerard couldn't stop moaning. (He wondered if Frank's crew outside could hear them..) This was exactly what he was used to and what he loved feeling.

Frank brushed his prostate and Gerard arched his back, chanting, " _there, there, right there, Frank!"_

Frank smirked when he saw the effect he was having on Gerard, and after a while Gerard was telling Frank to pull his fingers out. 

" I'm ready," he said bringing Frank close for a kiss, he sucked on Frank's tongue and moaned into the kiss before pulling away when he felt Frank's cock slowly pushing in. This time it felt better and it hurt just the right amount to make it pleasurable for Gerard.

Frank was groaning into Gerard's neck as he pushed all the way to the base. He started pulling in and out slowly, but with time he was speeding up, creating the sound of skin slapping in the room mixed with their moans. 

_"Frank,"_ He pulled at his hair. _"More."_

Frank moved Gerard so his legs met his shoulders. The new angle allowed Frank to hit spot on his prostate, and Gerard couldn't stop shaking with pleasure. He chanted Frank's name like a prayer, asking for more and more. He was so lost in pleasure, he didn't even notice Frank's hand was gripping his neck. 

One minute he was moaning his lungs out, the next Frank was choking him and he could barely even make a sound. 

Frank got closer to him while still squeezing hard at his neck.

"Since you seem to enjoy this so much," he said. " _Do you like it when I choke you?"_

Gerard nodded, and gasped when Frank released him to breathe. Gerard was so close, and when he looked over at Frank, he knew that he was close too. 

When Frank started squeezing for a second time, Gerard knew that he was absolutely gone. Between the lack of air, the relentless pounding, and Frank's moans right on his ear, Gerard was coming untouched. 

It was the best orgasm he had ever experienced, his whole body was exploding and arching in pleasure. He couldn't help himself but to squeeze around Frank who hadn't stopped his pace at all, He was even speeding up, chasing his own release. Gerard felt his orgasm continue as Frank kept thrusting into him, he had moved his hand from his neck, allowing him to breathe, and was bruising his hips with the grip he had on them. With one final thrust, Frank was burying himself in Gerard and coming inside him. Gerard whined at the unfamiliar feeling. 

Frank fell on top of Gerard muttering _"oh, god."_ over and over again. Gerard couldn't even talk. 

"We should do that more often," Gerard said once he remembered how words worked again. Frank made a sound similar to an affirmation, he had buried his face completely in Gerard's neck. 

He then said, "Just to make things clear, I still hate your guts." 

Frank moved to embrace Gerard tenderly, his action contradicting his words. 

"The feeling's mutual, Frank," Gerard answered back and kissed him. 

**Author's Note:**

> So October is nearly over... but time isn't real on 2020 so it doesn't matter. I'll just finish all the prompts at my own pace 😌  
> (kudos and comments are appreciated and I take constructive criticism 🥺)


End file.
